tinytowerfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Grovyle4life
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Tiny Tower Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hi! I've tried making a new page about tricks and cheats and stuf, but it keeps saying there are unfilled stuff. I already filled everything there is. By the way, is there already a page for that? : THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey! Are you one of the developers of Tiny Towers? I just love the game, and would love to fill in with information in all the gaps of the wiki. One thing that I think's important is the "logo" on the frontpage. I made an example myself really quick in photoshop, maybe you wanna fill it in? If you don't like the font or something I can change it after desire. :) Here's what it looks like: Greatings Emil Content Team Hi Grovyle4life! The Tiny Tower Wiki has been chosen by the Wikia Content Team as a project for Friday July 4. We have been assigned to clean up cluttered pages, add pictures to pages, add content to stub pages, add content about all sorts of things about the game, and give the wiki a visual makeover with a redesigned main page and a custom skin. Our goal is to make the Tiny Tower visually appealing, easy to read, and easy to navigate. The work on this wiki that has already been does is great and we are just here to augment and help improve the wiki even more. We want this wiki to be a place where gamers will visit and hopefully contribute to the community as well. There will be four of us working on the wiki on Friday. If you have any questions, comments or suggestions please feel free to leave them on my talk page! Cheers, Mark (talk) 13:47, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Admin rights Would love that. Thanks! Emil K 12:42, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admin Rights Of course! But it's all your decision, the times I am in need for some admin rights is when I want to rename pages and delete those which have a better copy. Besides I may want to organize the site a little better if you would like that, and make it more easy to find information from. (Like the start page). I can't promise I will contribute alot though, right now I'm all into the game but maybe my interest will slow down in the following days (or weeks). Another thing I'm not sure about is the competition between the other wiki (tinytowerwiki.com) that's build upon mediawiki.com. People will most follow the wiki with the highest rank on google, the reason I choose to contribute on this wiki is that here it's alot easier to edit pages and it doesn't look as dull as the other one does. But how do you feel about the competition? To summarize, I will love to be an admin and you can trust me :P. But it's all your choice. Emil K 13:11, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Re. I understand, but you know all the pages we create, the other site will copy. (As they already done with much of the information and pictures I contributed with here. Just think it's sad that we have to "fight" each other when we could merge our creative minds and create something even larger. :) Maybe we should take a chat sometime and discuss some plans. :) re Sorry if my reply comes a little late. Of course we (you) shouldn't just give up this site. Was just a little confused by the other competitor displaying the same information. I have time for a little chat (doesn't have to be anything serious) about anytime. Don't know about your timezone but around 11.00 GMT0 will work for me. Otherwise we could just discuss via the Talk pages (only thought it's a little inefficient way of communicating) but to be honest I don't have much to chat about either. :) Emil K 17:18, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Competitive Wikis Hi there! I'm a member of Wikia's Community Support team, and I just wanted to check in with you about your current situation. If the other wiki is copying content, it's their responsibility to attribute it properly to you, according to our license. You can find an example of proper attribution here. If you do decide to move over to working on the other wiki, keep in mind that that this wiki will continue to exist, and can't be closed or redirected (this policy is also part of our licensing agreement). So it's up to you where you want to edit, but personally, I'm a fan of Wikia! :) Let me know if there's anything I can do to help you out here. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:57, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Achievement pages Hi! Our fabulous Tiny Tower wikia has 2 different Achievement pages (Achievements and Game Center). Any chance you can cull one of them to reduce duplicate information? Thanks! Siilverain 12:53, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi I was wondering, are you still on this wiki? – [[:User:Bmltera|'Bmltera']] [[:User talk:Bmltera|'Reply']] 18:35, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Main articles about Bitizens It has been so easy for people to fill out the Table of all known Bitizens, but the Bitizen page template does not work and people are stuck when writing main articles (for example, look at how far I only got writing the article about Anita Collins). Since you recently created this wiki, why not help them and speed it up? -- 05:05, November 20, 2011 (UTC) You need to add an Animal ShelterKiara101 02:26, November 27, 2011 (UTC)Kiara101 Congrats on Number 1 on the Wiki! Sirface 02:14, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Take Care, Sirface Confidence The best Tiny Tower Wiki in the world, eh? That sounds daring. =D I was beginning to wonder why this Wiki was looking so desolate and then I realized...the bulk of the information is found on a duplicate Wiki created outside of Wikia. I did discover this one first, though. =) - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 06:59, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Todo list Do you have a "todo" list for this wiki? As it seems the place is riddled with vandalism, incomplete pages, bad category links, double redirects, uncropped images, non stubbed pages without data, and i could go on a while. It seems like you need some help getting this place in order. 11:46, May 5, 2013 (UTC)